superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Empowered Physiology
The power to be or become an empowered being. Superpowered Version of Mage Physiology. Not to be confused by Superpowered Physiology. Also Called *Advanced/Evolved Physiology *Advanced/Evolved Being/Creature/Entity/Race Physiology *Augmented/Enhanced/Modified Physiology (Rational Only) *Micromutant/Micromutated Physiology (Rational Only) *Micormutated Being/Creature/Entity/Race Physiology *Meta/Neo/Super Physiology *Metabeing/Neobeing/Superbeing Physiology *Metacreature/Neocreature/Supercreature Physiology *Metaentity/Neoentity/Superentity Physiology *Metarace/Neorace/Super-Race Physiology *Superior Physiology *Superior Being/Creature/Entity/Race Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can become an empowered being with powers and abilities that aren’t gained from birth or have abilities beyond the limitations of their race, and are much stronger than regular races. Empowered races are able to possess powers and abilities without their physiology being or almost altered. They can be divided into two groups: Rational :Beings of this category gain their powers through evolution, birth, genetic engineering, exposition to radiation or biohazardous substances, like mutagens, or other scientific means. :In some ways, certain individuals that are of this classification will may undergo minor physical changes without their physiology being fully or almost gone, like their irises changing to any color like a fiery shade of yellow, red, etc, retractable claws or spikes, fangs or sharp teeth, among others. Moreover, these kinds of beings will be able to possess powers without their physiologies being altered. Irrational :Non-scientific individuals gain their powers by being given them, enchantment, blessing, granted wishes, etc., without bio-engineering based alternatives. Unlike scientific-based beings this category of meta-beings wouldn't have to be able to suffer mutations and instability of their DNA, which can be caused in certain specific way. Unlike rational based beings they are more likely to maintain their respective status because they don't share the same genetic unpredictably that rational-based beings are more likely to have. Applications (General) * Various Supernatural Powers Applications (Detail) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Dermal Armor * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Intangibility * Invisibility * Natural Weaponry * Psionics * Regenerative Healing Factor * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weakness Resistance Variations *Artificially Enhanced Physiology *Homo Superior Physiology *Science Attuned Physiology *Super Soldier Physiology *Superior Angel Physiology *Superior Alien Physiology *Superior Demon Physiology *Superior Dragon Physiology *Superior Elf Physiology **Superior Orc Physiology *Superior Fairy Physiology *Superior Genie Physiology *Superior Ghoul Physiology *Superior Goblin Physiology *Superior Machine Physiology *Superior Mage Physiology **Angelus Magi Superior Physiology **Daemonium Magi Superior Physiology **Draconus Magi Superior Physiology **Homo Magi Superior Physiology **Skinwalker Physiology **Transcendent Supermage Physiology **Vampyrus Magi Superior Physiology *Superior Monster Physiology **Superanimal Physiology **Superior Mutant Physiology *Superior Transcendent Physiology **Superior Transcendent Mutant Physiology **Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology *Superior Undead Physiology **Superior Ghost Physiology **Superior Vampire Physiology **Superior Zombie Physiology Associations *Empowered State *Enhanced Soul *Experientially Induced Powers *Infection Induced Powers *Mage Physiology *Magically Enhanced Physiology *Modified Mind *Modified Soul *Mutant Physiology *Superpowered Physiology Limitations *Unless they have specific immunities/resistances, users may have the same weaknesses as regular races in particular. *Genetic-based abilities may become unstable and cause unwanted mutations. In worse cases, they would may become a monstrous mutant if they aren't treated. Notes (Please Read) Before anyone can edit the page, It should be advised to all people that users that have Homo Superior, Homo Magi Superior, Homo Magi, to Superanimal Physiology are not allowed here since they already have their own pages. Besides that, this focuses on users that haven't got a specific empowered physiology article. For instance, Lucas Cage had already deserved a spot on the Homo Superior Physiology article, which to be more precise, are empowered Humans. Universal Differences In essence of having different archetypes in their own terms, micromutation and mutation are drastically similar to each other. By definition, mutation is mainly physical transformation through scientific means, the most prominent being mutagens and viruses. Those with that kind of physiology are mainly known as Mutants, also referred to as Freaks or Deviants. They are a type of monster of various sci-fi media, and they are basically formerly normal beings that have been physically deformed and lost any trace of what they used to be. Those that have been micromutated however are identified on the lesser end of the spectrum, they are basically scientifically or non-scientifically micromutated, but the mutations are only just considered minor without their overall physiological statures being grotesquely transformed into Deviants. Another fact to note is that micromutated individuals, don't exactly share a lot in common with Mutants on the other hand. Micromutation is the truest step forward in gaining superpowers, whereas mutation simply almost does the exact opposite of what the latter does. Micromutation is also considered safer compared to mutation. Trivia * By definition, the prefix Meta, simply means beyond, which also qualifies to empowered beings that they are races that are beyond the limitations of their kind, which would make them the very staple of their derivative race that they stem from. * Depending on the amount of powers they possess, especially regarding resistance/immunity, etc, empowered beings can be much stronger and more powerful than their regular species in the long run. For example, they could survive environments that would be otherwise dangerous to regular races, they can defeat threats that normal races couldn't fight back, and can even handle occupations to a much better intuitive standard, as well as acquiring better skills that normal species could never hope to reach.